Children of the SHOGUN
by Fenrir Dewolfe
Summary: AU: Inuyasha is an orphan trying to survive in a world of mutants, technology, and mystics. Kagome is a member of the imperial court. Together they unravel their destiny as Children of the SHOGUN.
1. Rescue Mission

NOTE: I do not own Inuyasha or an affliated characters.

He felt like his hair was going from silver to green in this stench. The sewers reeked horribly to his sensitive nose. He even had some smelly balm on his upper lip to help. Why did that bastard have to get caught? Now the only way to rescue the jerk was to go through the sewers. Somehow, Miroku managed to get taken to the palace dungeon instead of one of the many labor yards or prisons outside the city limits. The palace dungeon was impervious to most infiltration. Most did not include him.

"Inuyasha how far 'til we get there?" A tiny voice came from behind the silver haired boy.

"I dunno Shippo. Ask Will." Inuyasha answered.

"Five minutes," said Will right next to him. Sure enough, after two turns and one ladder, they were directly under the prisoners' shower room five minutes later.

Inuyasha's dog-like ears pricked up. No footsteps could be heard from above. Inuyasha looked over the gang. All were dressed in black for the rescue. "Okay, listen up. We are going to stick to Will's plan to the letter. First, Shippo, you are going to blow a hole in the ceiling here while Josh stops the water flow from the pipes." Shippo's foxtail wagged in excitement. Though he was only seven, he knew more about explosives than anyone on the streets did. Inuyasha found the kid making fireworks in a sweatshop. Most of the orphans Inuyasha rescue, he leaves at Kaede's orphanage, the Village. Rather than leave him with Kaede, Inuyasha let Shippo become the youngest member of the gang. Josh was looking around distracted. "Josh?"

"Huh?" His attention snapped to Inuyasha.

"You are going to stop the water. After that the rest of us go up and you two go back to the Village. The fewer people we have, the more likely we all get out."

Josh was a pale boy with dyed black hair. He was a water mystic. On account of his father being a SHOGUN, he was one of the best. Inuyasha recruited him from Kaede's Village.

"Yeah, okay." Josh said still a little distracted.

"A guard will come investigate the noise and Koga will incapacitate him." That would be easy for him. Koga's martial arts were unparalleled. Inuyasha had known Koga for about ten years and in all that time, only two people have beaten him: Will and Inuyasha. Koga vowed revenge against them. So, to keep his vow, he was going to keep the two from getting killed until they could rematch. Ten years later, he was still training to surpass their skills.

"Richard and Koga will take that guard's key and go to Miroku's cell. Block 3; cell F. Take Miroku out of here back through the sewer." Richard stood motionless and Koga grunted acknowledgement. Richard was Josh's best friend and joined when Josh did. Richard never said much. His several ear piercings, his lip piercing, his tongue piercing, his eyebrow piercing, and his chin piercing were the majority of his self expression. Words simply weren't necessary. Hopefully, they wouldn't need Richard's special talents either. In addition to the five-foot sword mounted on his back, he had an extra pair of claws that no one wanted to see.

"Kikyo will go with me and Will to block of the entrance to the prison." Kikyo wore tight black pants and a black hooded sweater to match her hair. For three years she has been Inuyasha's girlfriend. Kaede was her great aunt. She was as good with a bow as she was sexy and she was VERY sexy.

"The entrance isn't very big, so the three of us can handle it. That is provided the White Lions don't crash the party." The White Lions were the Emperor's Guards and the local police. The problem was that they were more corrupt than the criminals they policed. They were an army made completely of neosapiens. Not one human in the lot. "They'll show up." Will said ominously. Unfortunately, that meant it was true. Will was born from SHOGUN parents and was gifted with the ability to see the future. He could see years ahead of the present if he wanted to. The problem was, knowing the future, changed the future. He said the only accurate predictions were ones not too far away. An hour or two; a day at most. This made him invincible in battle.

"Great. Well, I guess we get to have a little extra fun tonight." Inuyasha punched his palm. "Let's go." Shippo reached into his oversized pants and pulled out what he called a kitsune bomb and put it where Will told him to. Inuyasha's skin tingled as he felt Josh channel the mystic energies of water.

The noise from the blast hurt Inuyasha's ears. Before they stopped ringing, Koga and Richard were on their way to Block 3 with the keys. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Will dashed to head off the gaurds. Two humans in gray uniforms were coming down the hall to investigate the ruckus.

"Keh, these are mine," stated Inuyasha. In one deft motion, he drew his sword and slashed open the abdomen of the first guard. With lightning speed, he thrust his sword though the other's heart before the poor guy knew what was going on.

He sheathed his katana and turned towards his companions to see Kikyo pointing a drawn bow right at him. She let fly the arrow and it whizzed past his ear. Kikyo smiled at the satisfying thud of the arrow hitting its target. A third guard with gun drawn, decorated the floor with blood.

Quickly, they ran past the bodies to the main door. As it came into view, Will shoved Kikyo and Inuyasha to either side of the hall. A mecha stood as tall the hallway with gatling guns pointed right at them. Inuyasha could see the pilot smile as he fired his massive weapons. Will dove at the enemy, rolling in the air, completely missing the barrage of enemy bullets.

Will crashed into the mecha, right between the torso mounted guns. The force toppled the metal menace. With noses almost touching, Will stared at the terrified pilot. "Boo," and the pilot fainted.

A pair of white-clad, spiky-faced men led a procession of soldiers towards them. The White Lions. Arrows flew down to meet the newcomers. The first half dozen were turned into pincushions. A stony skinned soldier, raised his arms and Kikyo's arrows hit an invisible wall.

The protected soldiers advanced. "Kikyo, give me an arrow!" shouted Will. Inuyasha stood with his sword ready between Will and the oncoming platoon. Kikyo handed him one, leaving three in her quiver. "Inuyasha, get back!" Will said as he snapped the arrow in two. Inuyasha stared into the eyes of the first soldier of the advance.

"Kikyo, help!" yelled Will over the din of footsteps marching in time. Inuyasha could hear the mecha's cockpit open behind him. Channeling his energy into the sword, Inuyasha prepared for his ultimate sword technique. He felt his feet leave the ground as he was yanked backward by his belt.

He fell on top of Kikyo at the robot's feet. She was surprisingly strong for her size. Will jammed the arrow halves into the triggers for the mecha's guns and closed the cockpit. He grabbed the lovers by their shirts and ran from the whirring noise of the guns starting. A split second later, a blazing inferno erupted from the barrels, sending armor piercing rounds through the ceiling.

It did not take long before the hallway above joined the one below, effectively blocking the White Lions and creating a new exit. In moments, the rubble would be cleared and Koga, Richard, and Miroku would have soldiers to play with. A distraction was needed to buy them time. Maybe if...

"Up!" commanded Inuyasha. As they hurriedly crawled up to the next floor. "If we can get guards' attention up there, the soldiers should back track up to s and give Miroku time to get out."

As soon as Inuyasha's dog-ears peeked from the hole, a man yelled "Halt!" Inuyasha jumped from the hole, and with a flash of his sword, removed the man's belt. The trio ran past him as the guard called for back up with one hand, holding up his pants with the other.

Will stated calmly, "The White lions are splitting up. Only half are backtracking. The rest are going to be troublesome for Koga and Richard."

"Damn!" Inuyasha's plan didn't go as hoped. He had to think fast.

"It gets worse. Almost all of the soldiers from the upper levels are on their way down."

"Great. If we get through this, I am going to kick Miroku's ass!" A hundred feet down the hall, Will started giving directions.

Left, up the stairs, right, right, down the stairs, wait, left, up, around here, over there. It seemed they were going in circles to avoid the soldiers. The whole time, Inuyasha could only think one thing. Whoever designed the lower levels was either an idiot or a genius. If it wasn't for Will, Inuyasha would be lost in this maze.

Will led them tothe servants' quarters area. Shoving through the night crew cleaning the halls, they made their way to the servants' mess hall. Inuyasha knew there was a freight elevator that brought down the large quantities of food the servants went through. He also knew that the elevators would be turned off to prevent their escape.

"Will, do you really think we can outrun them going up the elevator shaft?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Actually, no, he didn't. In the kitchen by the food storage, the 12-foot wide elevator door was a welcome sight. The door opened of its own accord with a ding. It was empty.

Will looked like he was slapped in the face. "I didn't know this would be here." The other two stared at him in disbelief.

"You didn't know?" Kikyo asked.

"NO! I didn't!" He seemed scared. He is usually the epitome of confidence. This had really shaken him up. To see him like this was unnerving.

"As long as it works, let's go." Inuyasha went inside with Kikyo. Will recovered after a moment and joined them, lost in thought.

Kikyo asked Will which floor. As first he didn't reply. She asked again more urgently. He seemed to snap out of it and told her to push floor six. They left sublevel nine and in a moment walked out fifteen floors higher.

The above ground levels were set up in a simple grid-like pattern. Will directed them towards the south corner of the palace. Inuyasha's ears picked up footsteps coming. The footsteps followed them at an alarming rate. Inuyasha suddenly found himself looking at a dead end. Twenty or more doors lined the walls, but next to each was a keypad flashing red, indicating it was locked.

Inuyasha turned around with his sword drawn. Will drew his knuckle blades. Twin daggers with a finger guard from pommel to blade that was sharp and serrated. A platoon of White Lion blocked the hallway.

The first three fell with the last three of Kikyo's arrows from their faces. Now she was unarmed. Uncaring, the enemy charged over their allies' bodies. Channeling energy into his katana, Inuyasha attacked. Aggressively slicing and slashing, William the Shadow fang and Inuyasha the Steel fang, foughtfor their lives against the endless torrent of enemies.

End Chapter  
If you like what you read let me know! All reviews are appreciated and any corrections to grammar or spelling. The sooner I get reviews, the sooner you find out what happens next! Thanks


	2. History Class

"Sit down class, so I can take attendance," Mr. Taylor announced in his nasal voice. Today he was sporting a late twentieth century white shirt and tie. He always thought his old style clothes "brought history to life."

"Anderson…Carter… Cindercrest… Davidson… Faulkner… Hamiko…" One by one, the students raised their hands. The black haired girl by the window was thinking on whether or not she should have faked sick today. The big review for the history midterm was today. The test would be in one week. She was not ready for it at all due to the fact she barely attended any classes this term. However, if she did fake sick, she would have to suffer through one of Hojo's remedies. It was usually something bitter with side effects worse than whatever she had in the first place.

"Higurashi." A pause. "Higurashi… Kagome Higurashi?" The black haired girl jumped. "Kagome, seeing as this is one of the few days you are actually here, how about paying attention like the rest of the class?" She bashfully raised her hand.

"Ingerman…Lee…Miasaki…"

Kagome fumed at the teachers disdain. It's not like it was her fault she missed class. Rebecca thought class was lame and often dragged Kagome through worlds of trouble. Kagome was still recovering from their last escapade to a nearby village to investigate rumors of buried treasure. The only thing they unburied were some malfunctioning war droids. If not for Rebecca's bodyguard Sango, they could have had a more permanent reason to miss class.

"Ulrich…" Rebecca lazily raised her hand, clearly bored to no end. Rebecca did not assume she was too good for school just because she was the Emperor's daughter. She just was a free spirit who hated sitting down for longer than five minutes. Kagome was convinced that is how she would be no matter how she was raised. If not for "him" asking her to go to class, she would probably be rushing headlong into something adventurous and therefore dangerous.

"And Yamato. Take out your books and turn to chapter one for the review. Everyone pay attention because all of this will be on the test. If you don't take notes and fail the test, your midterm grade will not be pretty. In the year 2133 AD, half of the worlds nations joined under one flag as the United Nations of America; a pure republic with high ideals and aspirations. Australia and many island countries joined to make the United Pacific Order. Excluding what was known as Antarctica, 57 of the worlds land mass was in one major allegiance or the other. What happened next?"

A cute blonde raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him, giving him permission to speak. "In 2134 AD, China, the only communistic country left, announced an alliance 200 years old. Russia, Vietnam, Korea, and all the other formerly communistic societies revealed that their democracy were only a cover up to make America drop its guard. Immediately following the announcement, several simultaneous attacks began world wide and the Demon War started."

Kagome hated talking about the war. It always made her stomach spin to think about the atrocities that happened. She looked at Rebecca, who was already looking at her. Rebecca knew Kagome hated the topic. Rebecca mouthed, "You okay?" Kagome nodded, glad to have her best friend here.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Edward. Initially it was called World War IV. We now call it the Demon War because of horrible effects it had. Land and air warfare was global. The new force called itself the New Soviet Society. The UNA and UPO allied versus the NSS. What did the United Pacific Order do in 2135 AD?"

A girl in glasses blurted out, "They withdrew from the war!" Mr. Taylor raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Why did they do that Samantha?" He asked her.

"I… I don't know," she mumbled embarrassed.

"And why would you? No one does, still to this day. After the withdrawal, the New Soviets launched a massive nuclear and chemical strike. The United Nations returned in kind. The only places safe from the attack were dome-like city shelters. How many were there globally?"

A boy raised his hand, "62."

"62 shelters. I expect you to be able to name all of them on the test." A groan came from the class. "I expect you all to get Neo Tokyo on account as we live here. What happened to those outside the city shelters?"

The only girl allowed a sword in class raised her hand. Kagome was jealous of the girls long black braid. Kagome would never be able to get her hair that long. "Sango?"

"Most of them died."

"How many died?"

"About 16 billion."

"16 billion casualties. This event became known as the Cataclysm of the Demon War. At this point historians change the timeline from AD to PC or Post Cataclysm. The attacks began on April 6th, 1 PC. By some miracle, the blend of chemicals and radiation forced the few survivors to evolve. I will leave the details to your science teacher. What name were the evolved humans given?"

"Neo Sapiens!"

"Thank you, Samantha. Some of us in this room are Neo Sapiens. Right after the Cataclysm a super genius from Neo Tokyo became prominent. He had honed the local art of Mysticism into a power unlike anything invented yet. Today, Mysticism is a common thing almost everyone practices to one degree or another. The man was called "the Professor." What was his name?"

He looked past the raised hands to Rebecca. After a moment, she rolled her eyes. "Nicolas Ulrich."

"That's right. Your father not only brought a rise to Mysticism, but built mecha that would help end the war." Actually, her adopted father. His real daughter died in 2135 AD. He came across a red haired orphan girl that looked exactly like his daughter and adopted her. "In 7 PC, he started Genosis. It was an organization dedicated to helping Neo Sapiens understand and control the newfound powers the evolved. By this time, the original forces that had started the war were no more. Rogue generals, family clans, and corporations battled world wide. In 8 PC, Genosis started research on creating super soldiers. In only a few months, Nicolas Ulrich's Genetically Optimized Hyper Soldiers were created. N.U.G.O.H.S. Reverse it and you get the legends known as SHOGUN.

The SHOGUN were able to take out every tyrant, self-proclaimed monarch, and mob boss in less than a year. With global peace, the war ended. The SHOGUN were revered as heroes and they made their creator Emperor. It was his policy to let everyone rule themselves locally while he used Genosis, a world wide entity, to control trade and act as a peacekeeping military force. "

Mr. Taylor looked as the clock. "Okay, everyone study your notes tonight. Tomorrow we will finish the review and take a pre-test." Another groan from the class was interrupted by the final bell of the day. Sango, Kagome, and Rebecca left together as they always did and went to the palace. Rebecca drove fast and recklessly, but Kagome didn't mind. If they hurried, they could catch a glimpse of the hunkiest thing ever. Practice in the courtyard.

End Chapter If you like what you read let me know! All reviews are appreciated and any corrections to grammar or spelling. The sooner I get reviews, the sooner you find out what happens next! Thanks 


	3. Training

Sorry it has been so long since an update. The US Army has a habit of keeping you pretty busy. Enjoy!BTW I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.  
Rebecca piloted the transport at an impossible speed. Kagome dared to peek at the speedometer: 290 kph. Kagome might have been worried, but she was more excited about what they were hurrying to. Without slowing, the transport slid around a corner into the parking center by the palace. Rebecca pulled into her parking spot right next to the door, and they dashed inside. Passing by the servants in the palace halls, Kagome's thoughts for a brief moment turned to all the charity cases living in the palace. Working as much as they can, how they can, they earned their room and board. Kagome was a charity case too. She was picked from the palace's children to be Rebecca's playmate and now lady in waiting. Sort of. More like lady waiting to get dragged into trouble.

Two strong men in Black Wolves uniform standing guard woke her from her daydream. John and Matt just grinned at the girls as they passed into the courtyard. During practice, no one was allowed in. No one except Rebecca and her entourage.

Kagome looked around, gorging herself on eye candy. Mostly men were in the courtyard. Jackets and shirts off, sweat dripped off their bare skin. All of them were varying degrees of bronze due to hours spent training in the sun. A couple of men who were sparring with staves caught her eye. Their muscles bulged with every skillful move. A blonde youth behind them was covered in dirt; no doubt from taking on the older crowd. He took a bucket of water and dumped it on his head. Kagome watched the water cascade down his hard body. In an effort to combat the heat, some men wore no more than their undershorts.

A few females sparred here and there. Most females in the Black Wolf army, however, were non-combat types and didn't need to practice fighting in the courtyard.

On the far side of the courtyard, several soldiers gathered in a circle. The girls ran to see the match. Vincent, Spyke, and several other familiar faces greeted them as they crossed the courtyard. The three pushed their way to the front row. There they saw Keith, General of the Black Wolf army, standing in the center. He too was shirtless. Assuming no fighting stance, he waited.

Surrounding him were four Wolves: two with swords, one with an axe, and one bare handed like Keith. They charged him simultaneously. He ducked under one sword, spun around the other, jumped over the axeman, and blocked a flying kick from the fourth. He caught a sword between his palms as it came down towards his head. He kicked the swordsman over the crowd and with a deft motion, flipped the blade around and blocked the other sword. With his left hand he grabbed the shaft of the axe aimed for his shoulder.

With both of his hands occupied, the martial artist took a cheap shot from behind. A powerful punch landed on Keith's back. He grunted and fell to one knee. The swords slid off each other and the swordsman made a sweeping blow for Keith's neck. Keith let go of the axe and bent further down, sending a flying kick at the swordsman's knee. The swordsman did a back handspring to avoid the blow. The axe came down again but Keith wasn't there when it hit the dirt.

Keith had rolled away onto his feet. He leapt high in the air and came down with his hands interlocked on the axeman's shoulder, laying the poor young man flat on the ground. Now with the sword in his right hand, he parried the attacks of the swordsman. With his left, he blocked the martial artists punches and kicks. It seemed an endless stalemate. Kagome noticed the 2 remaining opponents were tiring. Keith wasn't.

Keith took advantage of their growing sluggishness to move to the offensive. With a powerful blow, Keith knocked the sword from his subordinates hands. Then he slammed the pommel of the blade into the abdomen of the now unarmed soldier, doubling him over onto the ground. Keith turned the sword to the martial artist in a flash and stopped him in his tracks with the blade tip touching the martial artists throat.

Everyone cheered as Keith helped the others get up. The men were some of his best soldiers and could take a beating. Even so, Kagome noticed Kim push into the circle. Kim was one of the few non-combat Wolves in the courtyard. She attended every practice in fact. She was renown as a healer who was said to be able to cure anything.

With sparring done, Keith left his sergeants to give out assignments for tomorrow. With a "Good job" here and there, and several pats on the back to his soldiers, Keith exited the courtyard with Rebecca, Sango and Kagome. Once out of sight of anybody, Keith picked up Rebecca in a hug and kissed her passionately. He set her down with, "How was school?"

"Boring. History midterm next week. All the other class loaded make-up work on me." Kagome rolled her eyes. It was her fault for missing so much school! Keith didn't give in to Rebecca playing the martyr.

"Miss school less and that won't be a problem," he chided. Rebecca stuck out her tongue at him. They really were a cute couple. They kept their relationship a secret because of all the drama it could cause in the public light. Kagome was a little jealous. Secret or public, Kagome had no romance to speak of.

"Kagome?" His baritone voice directed at her." I bet you also got tons of stuff to do. Why don't you and Sango catch up on your studies while I help Rebecca with her homework?" Kagome agreed to the arrangement she already knew was going to happen. Sango entrusted the duty of bodyguard to Keith and went to her room to play with her cat, Karara.

Up on the sixth floor, Kagome went to her room. Kagome was glad it was on the south corner. The east and west always go too much sun and the north corner of the palace was buffeted the hardest when it stormed. The south end was just right.

For the next 6 hours Kagome hit the books. 7 classes worth of assignments due before midterm. Unfortunately, she spent most of that time tackling her math. She'd have to finish the rest tomorrow. She hated math. This semester her class was introduced to what her teacher called "imaginary numbers." She had enough trouble with the real numbers!

She decided that she wasn't going to get much more done tonight, so it was time for a soak in a hot bath. She told the room's computer to run the bath while she undressed. Clothes went into the basket in her closet. She grabbed a bathrobe and went into the bathroom.

The water was 41.6 degrees Celsius. Or in other words, perfect. The hot water welcomed her as she slipped into the tub. A cold washcloth went on her forehead and she relaxed. Tomorrow was Friday. She had all weekend to catch up for midterm homework. She hated putting it off though. Rebecca probably had some plans for this weekend, which she would spring on Kagome and Sango last minute.

Sango's weapon training would be in the morning. Sango believed that even though Rebecca had a body guard, Rebecca and Kagome should be able to hold their own. Sango was a master of every weapon and taught them what they wanted. Rebecca favored twin daggers and Kagome preferred the bow.

Thoughts of tomorrow melted away in the heat of the water. She closed her eyes. A loud stomping in the hall made her open them. Loud banging and clanging came next. Who was making such a ruckus so late? Out of the tub and into her robe, she intended to give whoever it was a piece of her mind.

She walked up to the front door of her apartment but it didn't open. When she pressed the "open" key on her keypad, it displayed the word "LOCKED" in red letters. That's funny. She didn't lock it. She put in her password and got ready to put an end to the racket. "DENIED" came to the display. What is going on here? She entered in a master code Vincent gave to her. He told her to only use it in an emergency. Her sanity was an emergency! "ACCEPTED" flashed on the display in green and the door opened.

In front of her door, the hallway was full of White Lions with weapons drawn. Kagome gasped and stepped away from the door. The noise was...a fight! She heard a voice come from the hall, "Inuyasha, the door!"

What's going on? She heard the clashing of blades grow louder. Then the bloodshed reached her doorstep. Two young men in black and a girl in a black hoodie came into the room. One of the boys threw his katana at the window control. The sword stabbed into the wall and the window opened.

The boy then looked at Kagome. His golden eyes were beautiful. Silver hair surrounded dog ears on top of his head. His facial expression seemed to be one of apology. For just a moment time stood still as they gazed at each other. Time must have realized that it needed to catch up, because it seemed to speed up to a blur.

The girl jumped on the dog-eared boy's back and he ran to the window. Without pausing he grabbed his katana and leapt out of the room. The other boy slashed open another White Lion in the doorway, turned around, and exited the same way.

She rushed to the window and saw the trio on a rooftop four stories down. They started to run at a breakneck speed away from the palace. He must be really strong to have landed such a long jump. Before they were completely out of sight, the dog-eared boy started to turn around. Then Kagome was shoved to the side by a monster in a White Lions uniform.

The soldier shouted some names and half a dozen of them leapt out of the window in pursuit. The soldier left and his men followed. Except one. A man with long blond hair with bright red tips looked Kagome up and down. He advanced towards her with lust in his eyes. Kagome's knee connected hard right between his legs. He collapsed holding his groin.

"Sergeant!" She yelled at the doorway. A second later a soldier appeared through the door. "You forgot one." He called for two more to come drag the straggler out of the room. She just scowled with her arms folded. When they left, she locked the door and went to the window.

Touching the hole the boy's sword left behind, she couldn't help but think, who was he? What had happened tonight? She stared out the window after the boy who filled her thoughts. 


	4. A hot shower

Send reviews and I'll send chapters! Go Nanowrimo!

Inuyasha looked back down the street to see if anyone was coming. He ducked down an alleyway with William and Kikyo in tow. They warily went in the side door of the building into a kitchen. When the door shut behind them, they finally were able to relax. Inuyasha went into the living room to see Josh, Miroku, and Richard soaked in sewage warming themselves by the fireplace. The smell was menacing, but not as bad as Kikyo's tone of voice.

"What kind of sick freaks are you? You guys reek and you want to cook in front of the fire! Smells like a dog crap roasting on the sidewalk! You want to warm up? Go get your disgusting butts in the shower!"

The only face not present at the rescue mission was still dirty from days in the palace prison. Other than the dirt, Miroku's face was nice to see after the effort spent to rescue him. He said to Kikyo calmly, " Kikyo, we only have one shower."

"I don't care! Get your asses up those stairs or I will use the hose to clean you off! Put those stinky clothes in trash bags. And Miroku, in gratitude for us saving you, I am sure you are willing to do the laundry tomorrow, right?" Her look dared him to turn down the chore.

He sighed and nodded. Josh and Richard went upstairs and Miroku quickly followed. An old lady walked into the room. She had an eye patch but her other eye held wisdom and kindness. "Greetings, Niece. Inuyasha and William, I trust you made extra sure to keep Kikyo safe?" The boys nodded. "Shippo and the other little ones are in bed. Other than the odor, do any other injuries trouble you?"

Kikyo smiled. "Nothing some rest and a shower won't help, Aunt Kaede. Scrapes and bruises, but I will be fine." Kikyo always seems to brighten in her aunt's presence. A big change from a moment ago.

"That's good my child. How do Inuyasha and William fare?" She inquired gently.

"We're good," Inuyasha answered for them. "The cuts should be better by morning." A definite bonus to being a freak with dog ears. William also healed faster than humans but not as fast as Inuyasha. Inuyasha then told Kaede about the night's venture to the palace.

"It sounds as if they were in wait for you, Inuyasha. Your raid on the interrogation facility must have perturbed someone greatly." The week before Inuyasha and the gang had raided and more or less destroyed an interrogation facility. By interrogation, they meant White Lions torturing political rebels to ensure their rule in Neo Tokyo. "I am going to bed. You should hurry and do so as well, for you three still must do your chores before supper." With that Kaede went upstairs.

Inuyasha heard the shower turn off. Kikyo must have too. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "My turn. Hopefully they didn't clog the drain. Hurry to bed, Honey. Don't stay up all night talking with Will again." She kissed his cheek and went upstairs. That left Will and Inuyasha alone by the fire. Will was deep in thought. The silence grew more and more uncomfortable for Inuyasha. William seemed spooked. It was weird seeing him like this. Seeing the future is something that would make someone very confidant, like the way William normally was.

"Hey Will, what's eating you? You're not still worried about that elevator, are ya?"

"I didn't see it coming Inu."

"Big deal. So what?"

"It is a big deal. Very big." Will sounded grim. "I have told you before how my power works. I can see every possible outcome of every possible action. I can see everything. Even the day I die. Even the day you die. Everything, but I didn't see this. Just looking at the future changes it. Look at the future twice and it will be different. Like a ripple in a pond, the changes are small at first and dramatic later on. I was checking the future every couple of seconds. An elevator is a big change in a couple of seconds. There is no way that elevator could have been there by my actions."

"I don't get it. What do you mean?"

"The elevator would have taken several minutes to get there. You're the one who told me that protocol is for all the elevators to go to the ground floor to prevent intruders from using them, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "In the future I checked when we entered the mess hall, there was no elevator on its way down."

"Oh, I see what you're sayin. Couldn't of someone sent it up from like one floor down. That wouldn't have taken long to get to where we were. But someone with clearance to override the protocol would have to do that. We don't have any friends inside the palace capable of doing that."

"Even if someone did help us, Inu, I am the only one who can cause unforeseen things to happen. Everyone acts as they would with no knowledge of the future. If you throw a ball down, you expect it to bounce right? If it had a bomb in it but you didn't know, you would die expecting it to bounce. I,. on the other hand, would see the bomb and not expect a bounce."

"So you're saying unless a future seeing person knocks the ball away, I am going to happily bounce it 'til I blow up?"

"Uh... Yeah. I guess you could put it that way."

Inuyasha thought for a second. "So what if another person like you changed the future?"

"I don't know. We have never met another person like me in any future I have seen."

"But you didn't see the elevator either." Inuyasha struck somewhere deep inside William with that remark. Will mumbled something about firewood and headed to the back yard. Inuyasha stared into the fire, remembering times when Will saved his life. What if Will can be wrong? Inuyasha didn't want to think such big thoughts. It was a fluke, nothing more. After a shower and sleep Inuyasha would feel better.

Inuyasha heard the shower shut off again. Looking upstairs Inuyasha saw Kikyo standing on the top step in her bath robe and a towel wrapped around her head. "There is plenty of hot water," she called down to him. "Hurry and get in." She headed to her bedroom where Inuyasha knew she would be awake until her kissed her goodnight.

Inuyasha headed to the upstairs bathroom for his turn in the shower. He peeled off his black clothes and stood looking at himself in the mirror. He had a lot of cuts and bruises. Not as bad as last time they clashed with the White Lion army. He flexed for a moment, admiring his tough, lean body. "Lookin' good, Inu. You want a piece of this? You can't handle this."

Off with the boxers and into the shower. He turned it on and let it rinse off the foul odor of the sewers. His wounds stung for a moment. Inuyasha hardly noticed the pain. He was thinking about what had happened that night. Not about the elevator, but thinking about the girl.

Who was she? She must be somebody to be living in the palace. She was standing in a towel. She had nice legs. "I wonder what was under the... whoa. Get a grip man! Kikyo is your girlfriend." That girl did look a lot like Kikyo. Could they be related? No, Kaede was all that was left of Kikyo's family. Just a coincidence. She did unlock her door during invasion protocol. Why would she do that? Did she mean to help? Inuyasha's thoughts revolved around the black haired girl until William came in.

His voice interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. "Hey fart face, quit jacking off and get out while there is still hot water." William sounded like he was in a better mood. Inuyasha quickly lathered up his skin. He winced as the soap reached his open cuts. He rinsed off and got out. William was already naked and handing him a towel. Inuyasha dried off and wrapped it around his waist.

In his room, Inuyasha put on some shorts and a tee shirt. Then off to Kikyo's room to kiss her goodnight. A little girl was sound asleep in the other bed on the opposite side of Kikyo's. Inuyasha smiled. Rin wanted to go with them earlier but being just a human, she would have been in too much danger. Her little face, which was so frustrated earlier in the evening, was calm and peaceful.

Kikyo closed her book and Inuyasha gave her a kiss. As he turned around to go to his room, Kikyo stopped him. She asked him to sleep in her bed tonight. He smiled at her and climbed into her sheets. He laid on her pillow and she rested her head on his bare chest. She was warm. Inuyasha gently stroked his fingers up and down her spine as he thought about another black haired girl. 


	5. A funny story

Inuyasha's gang was permitted to sleep in, but when they woke, they had to hurry to get their chores done. Miroku was stuck with the laundry. The children being closest to the ground had to clean the floors. Kikyo and Rin cleaned the kitchen. Josh, Richard, and Koga had to clean the windows and the outside front of the orphanage. William and Inuyasha were in the back yard doing their chores. While cutting wood, Inuyasha paused to ask William a question.  
"No," said William.  
"I haven't said anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You were going to ask me something, but I won't answer."

"Why not?" Inuyasha was angry. It is not fair. He has to ask a question before Will can turn him down! Stupid precogs.

"No."

"What's the harm of knowing if I will see that girl again?"

"No."

"Just tell me! Or I'll..." Inuyasha thought for a second. "I'll tell Kaede about your Dragon Pink vids," Inuyasha said smugly.

"That you bought for me," William retorted.

"Only cause you were too embarrassed to buy them yourself! Just answer the damn question!" Score: Inuyasha one, Will zero.

"Fine. Yes you will, if you live long enough."

Inuyasha eyes flickered with excitement. "If I live long enough? That shouldn't be a problem. Not for me."

"It will be if Kikyo hears you say shit like that! She IS your girlfriend after all. Last time I checked, she didn't like your thoughts on any girls except her." Will one, Inuyasha one. The score was tied. They saved the tie breaker for after dinner. The succulent smell of sukiyaki lured them to the kitchen.

The small children ate first with the exception of Shippo and his best friend, Rin. Those two ate with Inuyasha and the gang. Their was always plenty of food to go around at the orphanage. Kaede was partially funded by the Emperor's charity foundation. When that wasn't enough to buy food, Inuyasha made sure the White Lions went hungry instead. Once dinner commenced, Inuyasha asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How did you get your ass caught, Miroku?"

Kaede scolded, "Watch your tongue Inuyasha." Inuyasha mumbled an apology. The question still stood and everyone waited in silence.

Miroku forced a laugh. "Well, you see it is really a funny story."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Then make us laugh."

The mystic realized there was no getting out of it. "Well, after the attack on the interrogation center, we split up. I went with Shippo and we tried to lose the soldiers following us. There were too many innocent bystanders to use bombs or mysticism, so we just ran. I told Shippo to disappear in the next crowd and I would lead away the Lions."

"Yep," Shippo said proudly. "Then I got on an elementary school transport while Miroku kept going." Rin was impressed at his cleverness.

Inuyasha said, "So? We knew all that from what Shippo told us. How did they nail you?"

"Be patient, Inuyasha," Kaede soothed. "Go ahead, Miroku."

Taking a deep breath, Miroku continued. "I ran for a bit and quickly found a suitable hiding place: Pink street." Everyone raised an eyebrow this time. Pink street is a shopping for women. Designer clothes, salons, lingerie, and day spas lined the pink colored street. Everyone was also skeptical because it was nineteen kilometers from where he left Shippo. Either ignoring or oblivious to every ones' disbelief, Miroku kept going.

"For a moment, I took in the beauty of the area. We do live in such a beautiful city, you know. My sight seeing was interrupted by a damsel in distress. A young lady approached me asking if I had seen a pink and yellow purse. I informed her that I had not but it was my chivalric duty to help her locate her belongings. We looked everywhere on the street. Then I suggested we look at the last clothing shop she was at, in case she put it down to try on something."

"That led us to The French Lady, an intimate apparel store. I, being the gentleman that I am, averted my eyes from the unmentionables as we diligently searched. It turned out that she did in fact leave it there and we found it. As she bent over to retrieve her purse, I...assessed her...uh...assets. It was firm and yet so supple." A stupid grin spread on his face from ear to ear. His attention was not in this room or he would have noticed that Kikyo was about to explode and clobber him. "Then came a big surprise. She was an air mystic. Outraged, she caught me in a binding spell and called the authorities.

"They came, arrested me, and found out I matched the description of one of the 'terrorists'. Off to the palace is where they took me next. Their plan was to use me at bait to catch the rest of you. I am glad to see it did not work."

Kikyo was shaking with rage. A dark aura filled the room. "You mean to say that we had to risk our necks because you rubbed some girls butt?!" Her rage focused into a punch that hit Miroku square in the face. He flew from his chair to the wall. Kikyo, in turn, looked like she felt a lot better. Inuyasha's mind quickly shot to the backyard conversation about Kikyo finding out about the black haired girl. He decided he would avoid that situation at all costs. As Miroku returned to the table, Koga picked up the tale.

"When we separated in the palace, we took the keys straight to Miroku with no problem. We opened his cage and collar." The collars were a mechanical device that prevents the use of mysticism or neosapien abilities. "We tried to go back to the showers where we came in, but Josh wasn't stopping the water flow and there was no way to safely jump down. Behind us, several guards came in with shock sticks and tried to attack us. Of course, I took care of them without breaking a sweat." Koga was the epitome of arrogance. "With the escape route blocked off, we followed Miroku while fighting off a constant stream of White Lion soldiers. Eventually, we found ourselves at a dead end in a max security cell block. Richard charged ahead and dispatched three guards with one swing of that oversized kitchen knife of his." Richard grunted but said nothing. Inuyasha was always amazed Richard could handle that six foot blade with such ease. "The torrents of Lions were too much for even me. We were cornered."

Miroku picked up the narrative. "I wove a quick spell and pulled the cell doors off the walls and at the soldiers. Richard saw someone he recognized and threw that fellow the key. After the man unlocked his collar, he moved at super speed and unlocked the others collars. The prisoners then attacked the flank of the soldiers. We had the upper hand and stood our ground easily but we still were trapped.

"I considered using my Kazaana spell but there were too many prisoners mixed in with the soldiers. We had only one other option. Richard had to change." A powerful silence filled the room. Miroku thought his Kazaana spell was more dangerous? "Richard went through the ceiling and up a few levels to the street. We escaped easily in the craziness the escaping prisoners created."

Inuyasha looked at Joshua. "Why didn't Josh hold the water for you guys to escape the way we came in?" Josh didn't notice the question. "Josh?" No answer. "JOSH!?" His attention snapped to Inuyasha. The dog-eared boy was forced to repeat his question.

"They took too long." He said nonchalantly. "We were attacked from behind like Will said we would. We really couldn't wait any longer. I channeled the water to flood out the patrol mecha. That also sent me and Shippo riding a wave through the sewers. I brought us to the street in front of the orphanage."

Shippo blurted excitedly, "Yeah! It really stunk, but it was awesome! Like a roller coaster and a water slide at the same time!" Rin stared at the boy in awe, jealous of such a fun sounding experience.

With supper and stories done, everyone did their nightly hygiene rituals and headed to bed. Inuyasha went to bed but not to sleep. At first he tried to think about everything that happened on the rescue mission; how to fix mistakes they made, what the Lions will do to tighten up security, and what will be the plan if they ever had to go back. However, no matter how hard he tried, his mind found its way back to thoughts of that girl. Who was she? Inuyasha knew he would see her again but when? Months? Weeks? Inuyasha had no idea that the girl would change his life in a few short days. 


	6. Really Good Pocky

NOTE: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the series. Enjoy and send me some reviews!  
"I'm sure you did fine," Rebecca consoled. "You are great at history. When has Mr. Taylor given you a bad grade, Kagome? I mean when you actually show up"  
Kagome was worried about the test in history the day before. Rebecca had taken Kagome and Sango into the more run down part of Neo Tokyo to get a little piece of heaven. The best pocky in the world was sold by a little old man the girls have grown up calling "Grandpa Takeshi." His pocky always took her mind off school.

Truth was, it was thoughts of that silver haired boy plaguing her mind that caused her to do bad on the test. What happened that night? Kagome told Sango and Rebecca about him. Rebecca asked Keith to find out what had happened. He hadn't found out anything when Kagome had asked last. Sango was worried the boy was becoming an obsession.

Rebecca parked the transport right across the street from Mr. Takeshi's shop. As the girls crossed to the shop, Kagome saw some kids playing in the alley. They looked as though they hadn't seen a bath or change of clothes in some time. Kagome remembered when she was in the same situation before she moved into the palace. The constant fear of being killed for fun or even raped still lingered today. She remembered the hunger pains constantly eating at her and sleeping in any crack or cranny she could find, hoping she would wake up.

Rebecca also saw the kids. Kagome knew that if she could, Rebecca would take every one of them to the palace. Like she did with me, thought Kagome. Due to the fact that it would be impossible to do so, Rebecca was very aggressive in starting and maintaining orphanages, shelters and kitchens. It's the best she could do. Maybe someday, Neo Tokyo can make a full recovery from the Demon War.

Inside the shop, the girls greeted Mr. Takeshi with hugs and kind words. He was always so glad to see them. With his family all killed in the war, he had "adopted" all the children that come into his shop as "grandchildren." He was trying to make the lives of his grandchildren a little brighter and a little sweeter with his pocky. He made it himself without using the food processors.

"There are some new flavors for you girls back there." The old man said with a smile.

"Thank you, Grandpa Takeshi," they replied.

In the back of the store were dozens of colors and flavors. Sango picked Banana, her favorite. Rebecca tried the new and very colorful Berry Swirl. Kagome went with the same one she always did, Vanilla. The ring of the bell on the shop door let the girls know that someone else walked in.

Four White Lions entered the shop and approached the counter. The albino one must have been the sergeant because the other three stood a step back. "Look here, old man," the albino said. "Do I look happy to you?" No reply. "I'm not! Why am I not happy? It is cause you are the only man on the block who won't pay his protection tax to his Majesty's White Lions. So I have decided to show you why you need to pay." The sergeant grabbed Grandpa Takeshi and pulled him onto the counter.

"I think you better stop," Rebecca said. The three girls came forward sucking their pocky innocently.

The sergeant grunted. "How cute. Look girlie, us grown ups are having some man talk. How about you and your friends go play in the street or sumtin'." The albino turned back to the old man.

Rebecca walked right up to the sergeant. "Just because you have these," she said. The albino wasn't expecting the speed at which her knee flew right into his groin. "It doesn't make you a man," she finished. The albino sergeant fell to his knees grasping his crotch and gasping for air. One hand holding her Berry Swirl, she used the other to grab his white hair and slam his face into her knee.

"Why you--," one of the subordinates said as he stepped towards Rebecca, only to be cut off by Sango's sword at his neck and a dagger ready to rip open his gut.

"Uh uh," said Sango with her pocky sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

A startled look overcame the soldiers face as the blade left his neck and a kick from Sango made his feet leave the ground. While falling back, he was slammed by both of Sango's blade pommels into his chest. He hit the ground with a satisfying thud.

One of the two standing Lions raised his spiky fist. His punch was interrupted by Kagome's elbow smashing into his abdomen. He doubled over just to have Rebecca's heel smash into his face from her much practiced spin kick.

Kagome locked her hands together to do another well practiced move. Sango charged at Kagome, leapt, and used Kagome's interlocked fingers to launch herself over the last standing soldier. Sango delivered a hard chop to the back of his neck as she landed, knocking him out.

"Dang it! I dropped my pocky," Kagome said disappointedly. "Can I get another Grandpa Takeshi?" He simply nodded with a smile. She went back and grabbed another vanilla flavored pocky stick. At the same time, the soldiers half stumbled, half crawled out of the shop, dragging the unconscious one behind them.

Sango scowled after them. "What scum. How the White Lions were chosen over the Black Wolves to be the royal guard is beyond me."

Rebecca sighed. "The Black Wolves help a lot of people all over the world. It tears Keith up that he can't do more here at home. Even though he is the Black Wolves' captain, his influence is very limited. I still don't know what Father was thinking when he appointed Blake captain of the White Lions." She turned to the old man. "Grandpa Takeshi, I'll make sure some Wolves get posted here right away to keep those guys in line." The girls stepped outside the shop, still glowing with the victory over the thugs.

"There they are!" The albino sergeant yelled. Looking around, the girls saw they were completely surrounded. "Get em!" 


	7. Boy in a Red Hoodie

Kagome, Sango, and Rebecca stood back to back surrounded by a platoon of White Lions. Six of them rushed toward the girls wielding shock sticks with sparks sizzling off onto the ground. Kagome assumed her fighting stance, ready to take on some of the oncoming soldiers.

A red blur passed in between Kagome and the attackers. The blur rebounded off the side of the store and leapt into the air. Kagome looked up to see a boy in a red hoodie brandishing a katana. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two heads hit the sidewalk. The boy flew into the group of Lions by the albino with his sword flashing as soldiers fell to the street.

Kagome whirled around to see a shirtless boy kick the teeth out of one of Rebecca's assailants. The boy went to the ground and his foot shot straight up with lightning speed and sent the toothless Lion flying. Pushing himself, off the ground into the air, the shirtless boy headed off in the direction of the boy in the hoodie with his long black ponytail trailing after him.

Sango's dagger and katana rang out as she clashed blades with two soldiers. Seemingly without effort, she knocked one of the wicked looking swords away and plunged her dagger in the abdomen of the now unarmed Lion. Expecting a similarly quick death for the other soldier, Kagome noticed Sango try to pull the blade free but it was stuck.

The other white-clad man saw his chance and lifted his black axe high in the air. His blade did not come down. Instead, he looked down at a hole appearing in his chest. Somehow he was sucked into what Kagome could only describe as a black void. When he disappeared, so did the hole in space. Another boy a few feet behind the empty spot smiled. Immediately he turned and chanted mantras as black orbs shot out of his hand, destroying the White Lions.

The fight was all around them, but it felt like it could not touch them. In fact, if a soldier started to back away from the hooded boy or the shirtless one in the direction of the girls, he was engulfed in a black ball and vanished. Watching the boys, she got a good look at their faces. The shirtless boy was ruggedly handsome in a way, with his headband and ponytail. The other boy must have been a mystic with those mantras. He had a noble face that could melt a girl's heart. A small black ponytail and earrings added to his charm. The boy in the red hoodie had the hood up covering his hair and shadowing his face. Kagome wondered if he was cute like the other two.

After a few moments all of the White Lions had been killed or run away. All except one: the albino sergeant. The sergeant was on his knees crying and begging for his life. The hooded boy stood with his back to the poor excuse for a man.

"Sergeant Kyle of the White Lion army." The boy addressed him without turning around. "I told you that if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you. Your pathetic platoon has given me a good workout and that has put me in a good mood. I'm going to give you one more chance. Don't ever let me see you again."

Hope flooded Kyle's face. "Thank you, thank you." Kyle crawled to the hooded boy and started thanking him profusely. The boy still didn't turn to face him. Kyle's face turned to an evil smile. "You won't regret this." The albino sergeant pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the boy's back.

"On second thought," the hooded boy said. "I'll kill you now." Before Kyle could squeeze the trigger, the young man turned and cut off Kyle's head and out stretched arm in one swing. The boy wiped off the green blood on Kyle's white uniform.

The shirtless boy and the mystic approached the girls. The mystic spoke, "Good afternoon, ladies." Sango pointed her blades at him. "Whoa! No need for hostilities."

"Who are you, young man?" Rebecca asked.

"I am Miroku. This is one of my cohorts, Koga." Koga smiled as Kagome, making her blush. "How are you faring my lady?"

Rebecca looked at Kagome and Sango. "We're fine. Sango lower your sword. I thank you gentlemen for our rescue."

"It was our duty and pleasure my lady," Miroku replied. "May we have the honor of knowing the names of such beautiful ladies?"

"I am," Rebecca started and stopped. "I am Lydia. These are my friends: Sango,"The bodyguardsheathed he sword and dagger. "And Kagome." Kagome blushed more. Why didn't Rebecca give her real name? She's never been bashful about being the princess.

Koga turned around and called to the hooded boy. "Hey dog freak, come say 'hi.' "The third member of the male trio walked to them, breathing heavily from the fight. He stood next to Miroku and pulled back his hood. His silver hair shone in the sunlight. His golden eyes met Kagome's.

"You..." He breathed the word. It was the dog eared boy from the other night in her apartment.

Thanks for reading! A special thanks to Inujoey20, Noir fluer, and katana777 for their reviews. Please keep em coming!

Just kidding. That would be a horrible place to end the chapter. Here is the rest.

"You're that boy..." Kagome's sentence trailed off. Rebecca and Sango gave Kagome a surprised look.

Sango asked, "The boy who attacked the palace, slaughtered soldiers, and broke into your apartment? That boy?"

"Yeah...," was all Kagome could manage. She just stared into his eyes. Sango and Rebecca started talking to her but she didn't notice. Her world consisted of just this guy with dog ears sitting on top of his silver hair. The plug was pulled on her world and she was slammed back into reality as Koga slapped the dog-eared boy on the back.

"Inuyasha, this is the girl you saw naked at the palace? You're right, she is pretty hot. Great legs too. Hey babe, you got a boyfriend?" Kagome's face got redder and redder as he talked until she looked ready to erupt.

"Well, sh- she w- wasn't EXACTLY naked." The dog-eared boy stammered.

Kagome erupted. "I wasn't naked! I was wearing a towel. Inuyasha, was it? Thanks for the assistance, but we would have been just fine."

"Against a whole platoon?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Not likely."

He just fueled the fire. "Sango and...Lydia...let's go." With that, Kagome stomped off in the direction of where the transport was parked. Behind her, she heard Koga say that she was just like someone named Kikyo.

Rebecca and Sango said goodbye to the guys and chased after their fuming friend. The princess started up the transport and began driving. Kagome didn't notice the worried looks her friends gave her as she muttered about "stupid boys." Then Sango got an idea.

"You know," Sango said. "There is a great place for girls to take their mind off 'stupid boys'." Sango gave Rebecca a wink and Rebecca smiled, knowing exactly where she meant. The transport whirled around and didn't stop for anything until they reached their surprise destination: Pink Street.

The girls got out and handed the free valet the keys. He was a tall sexy guy with long curly hair. Their first stop was a day spa where they were treated to a hot soak in mineral water and then a massage. As Kagome was getting dress and ready to go back to the palace, her friends informed her that she needed new clothes too.

The trio then went store to store spending Rebecca's allowance she had been saving up for something special. Kagome had so much fun, she nearly forgot about Inuyasha. In fact, she had him completely out of her mind several times but she would see him out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look at him, of course, he wasn't there. She would then mumble about how Inuyasha had her mind playing tricks on her.

The girls went back to the hunky valet and got their transport. Rebecca used the transports com to tell Keith what had happened that day. Keith scolded her for not contacting him sooner and told her to hurry back to the palace. When they arrived, he was there to meet them in the parking center.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as they exited the vehicle. "I want you to go see Kim in the courtyard to check you for injuries." Keith's worry contrasted his normally confidant demeanor.

"I'm fine." Rebecca responded. "Sango here was able--."

"Shh." Keith interrupted. Rebecca looked indignant at being cut off. "Come out you. There is no hiding from me." Kagome looked around to see who he was talking to. She didn't see anything. A moment of still silence passed and Keith threw a ball of light at a space between two transports. The ball reflected off something unseen and crashed into the ceiling with a boom.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she saw Inuyasha step out of hiding between the transports. He had his katana drawn and it glowed with white shimmering light. "Impressive, sir," Keith said. "You are the second person to not be incinerated by that attack. State your purpose, young man."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but it was Kagome's voice everyone heard. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Have you been following me?"

He looked abashed. "I- I j- just wanted to make sure you got home ok."

Kagome folded her arms and said, " Oh really? You sure you didn't just wanna see my 'hot body' wrapped in a towel again?" Everyone raised their eyebrows and an awkward silence ensued. In the quiet, Kagome realized what she just said and turned deep red with embarrassment.

Keith broke the silence and took attention from Kagome's outburst by saying, "Well, Inuyasha, you must be the guy who helped these lovely ladies in their time of need. I wish I had more time to show my gratitude but I am needed in the courtyard for daily exercises." Keith paused. "Perhaps you wouldbe interested in a friendly sparring match?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Sure."


End file.
